Nicotine
by Living life like authors
Summary: Isabelle was nicotine and Simon was addicted to her.
**Belle, here. This is my new story Nicotine based on the song Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco. The song is great. I would recommend listening to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instrument and the song.**

 **Cross my heart and hope to die**

 **Burn my lungs and curse my eyes**

 **I've lost control and I don't want it back**

Simon Lewis felt his heart race whenever he took the sight of her. His heart aches as he think of her, her kisses and her mind numbing, beautiful and desperate kisses makes his lungs burn just by the thought of it. His eyes can't get enough the beauty of her. The world's prettiest flower won't be anything compared to her.

Her long silky ink black hair, her gorgeous and mesmerizing black eyes and full red lips that tantalize him. It's like curse and blessing for his eyes. He knew he's falling hard and fast. He knew he shouldn't give his heart to Isabelle Lightwood, the player but he just can't stop himself. But, in a way he doesn't mind giving his heart to her.

 **I'm going numb, I've been hijacked**

 **It's a fucking drag**

Simon let Isabelle drag him to the janitor closet on their free period. She closed the door and immediately pounced on him. She latched her lips on to his, jumped and wrapped her legs around him. She kissed with such passion, it made his mind numb and blank. The way she shivered under his touch made his heart combust. The way she's sucking on his neck make him want to moan her name.

He does."Izzy" Simon moaned. He felt her smirk. "Izzy… That's my nickname?" She asked. "You don't like it? I can just call you by your first name.. Did you know most Americans prefer using their first name than their nicknames…"Simon started to ramble. Izzy cut him off with slow and loving kiss.

Simon noticed that's the first slow kiss that they ever shared. But, he didn't mind it. Isabelle pulled away and said "I like it. It's cute." That was the last thing they said as they started to kiss the whole period away.

 **I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you**

 **So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do**

Isabelle Lightwood is a troublemaker. She skips school to get wasted. She smokes, she does drugs and she picks fight. But, that's the one thing that made Simon want her. That what made him accept the proposition Izzy made him.

Simon is a goody two shoes and a nerd. Isabelle is rebellious and dangerous. She doesn't give a fuck what people, students or teachers think about her.

Izzy brought Simon to a frat party. She said he was too uptight and want him to be a little loose. But, Simon stayed at the edge of the party and stayed there. But, Izzy was all out there. She was wild. Drinking, smoking and dancing. One point of time at the party, Izzy dragged Simon to dance.

They were playing 'Lying is the most fun…' by Panic! At The Disco. Izzy and Simon were all over each other. They were touching and kissing so wildly, it felt their skin was on fire. Their kisses were so intense, it left them gasping and turned on. Izzy took them to the broom closet, to do whatever two teenagers would do in a broom closet.

Simon knew she was bad for him but he is desperate for her.

 **Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine**

Simon realized Isabelle is nicotine and he was the addict. She was his dangerous pleasure.

 **It's better to burn than to fade away**

 **It's better to leave than to be replaced**

 **I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match**

Simon watched how Isabelle was draped over this random guy. She was letting him touch all over her including her private parts. She was letting him to do what he was supposed to do. It made his heart clench and stomach churn. Isabelle thought Simon didn't notice how she was distant to him.

She was rejecting his kisses, she was spending less time with him and he was noticing how she is ignoring him. But, he did. "Gods…" he thought "I'm sounding like a jealous boyfriend. It's not like I'm in love with her or something…."

It him like a ton of bricks. He's in love with her, it started out a simple crush and like, now he's fucking in love with her. He has to stop whatever he was doing with Isabelle or he's going to be broken beyond fixable….

Simon noticed Isabelle sashayed over to his side and he wanted to end whatever they were doing right now. But, before he could do that, Isabelle started to kiss him furiously. He kissed her with the same passion. His senses filled with her, his mind was numb with pleasure and his skin was on fire with this girl.

 **I'm going numb, I've been hijacked**

 **It's a fucking drag**

Her kisses, oh her mind numbing and hijacking kisses!

 **I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you**

 **So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do**

"Why did he end up with Isabelle?" Simon thought as he noticed Isabelle kissing the same guy again third time this week. He already knew she is on her way to replace him. He want to end ties with her but he can't.

He feels alive when he's with her. His heart race and combust by just the look of her. He wants to make her laugh.

He wants to comfort her in time of need. He just want to be with her. "Shit.." he thought "I'm sounding like love sick puppy."

"Simon" he started to think "You are going to march over there and say to Isabelle, this is over." He walked and dodged people to get to Izzy. He tapped Izzy's shoulder to get her attention. She ignored him.

He tried a few times. Isabelle turned around looked at him furiously.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She looked annoyed and irritated. "I just wanted to talk to you…" He started to say before he was cut off by Isabelle. "You didn't want to talk to me. You just want to have me all to you. I'm not yours. I'm not dating you. Besides, why would I want to date you?"

His heart dropped. "You're an unattractive nerd who I am disgusted to be with." She ended her little rant with a lopsided smirk on her beautiful face. He couldn't believe it. Tears were threatening to pour. He thought Isabelle is little cold but he didn't think she has a heart of steel.

Simon wanted nobody to see him cry, he turned around on his heel and walked away.

Damn your kisses and the awful things you do, Miss Isabelle LIghtwood….

 **Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine**

Isabelle was distant as ever and Simon was resisting the temptation of his nicotine/dangerous pleasure.

 **Just one more hit and then we're through**

 **'Cause you could never love me back**

 **Cut every tie I have to you**

 **'Cause your love's a fucking drag**

 **But I need it so bad**

 **Your love's a fucking drag**

 **But I need it so bad**

Simon walked over to Java Jones, where they first met, kissed and started this dangerous relationship. This is where he's gonna end it. He walked into the shop. Coffee and fresh baked goods filled his sense. Those smell always made him happy but he only felt dread. Simon saw Isabelle sitting at the end booth, away from the people.

He went over her. "Hi Izzy…" Simon greeted. Isabelle stayed silent. Simon attempted to make a conversation. "So, lovely day.. Isn't it?" Simon said. Isabelle still remained silent. "Simon…" he thought to himself "Stop beating around the bush and just say it before you chicken out…."

"What do you want to say to me?" Isabelle finally spoke. Simon looked shock. "You were thinking out loud."

Gulping nervously, Simon cleared his throat and started to talk. "Isabelle, we should stop whatever we are doing. Before, you break my heart… I started to see how you started to replace me and what you said to me that day, it hurt me deep. We should stop."

Isabelle was looking out the window and completely out of his sight. "Is that all?" Simon swear he heard a slight tremble in Isabelle voice.

"Yes.." Simon looked away. He walked out of the booth and was almost at the door. But, he turned walked over to Isabelle and kissed her slow and gentle.

"This is a goodbye kiss. Goodbye forever Izzy."

He walked out of the door and never looked back.

 **Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine**

Simon was trying to forget his addiction. He convinced himself that he doesn't need her and it was for the best but he knew in his deep heart.. He was wrong.

 **R &R**


End file.
